Second Cold War
The''' Second Cold War''' was a period of military stalemate between the United States and her allies and the Strategic Defense Coalition, who were an alliance of Eastern nations in Asia that were headed by the People's Republic of China. The cold war was caused by rivalry over rare Earth elements, primarily Celerium, and involved a series of covert strike force missions that ended in a US victory. Background Celerium was a rare earth material that was found in mines underneath Asian countries, which is why the PRC had the most of it. They used it to produce cell phones, but these materials could render EMPs and other military equipment obsolete if they were to be used for war. Celerium became disputed between the United States of America and China, since China had a monopoly over the production of the element, and the USA had only a small percentage of the manufacturing. The USA's president Michelle Bosworth, president from 2020 to 2028, tried to keep relations well with Premier Chen of the PRC, but with the rise of Raul Menendez in 2025, war was inevitable. War , led by General Tian Zhao.]]The United States began to invade Asia in May 2025, invading a drone facility in Myanmar to investigate Raul Menendez's Celerium facilities underground, beneath the Hkababo Razi Mountains. After this incident, China decided to invade India, a close US ally. The US troops held Forward Operating Base "Spectre" from repeated SDC attacks, defending India from an SDC invasion. The SDC tried to invade Iran, but their freighter carrying their Dongfeng 121 Anti-Ship missiles was destroyed in Singapore's Keppel Terminal by a team of US Navy SEALs led by Matthew Snider. Later, an assassination attempt on Russian and Afghan VIPs near Maidan Shah in Afghanistan nearly succeeded, with two of the convoy's vehicles being blown up by the SDC troops and IEDs. China's issues with the United States increased with the debate over Chinese troops in Pakistan, led by SDC Chairman Tian Zhao himself. The Chinese troops there let a US force off when Tian Zhao found out that the American troops there were only present in order to track down Raul Menendez. This was to be a mistake, as hostilities had not yet ended and President Bosworth and JSOC commander Admiral Thomas Briggs sanctioned a hit on General Zhao in Peshawar, Pakistan. Shooting down Zhao's airship and two other VTOLs, the US Strike Force got rid of Chinese ground forces in the city before hacking into the defenses of the downed airship and shooting Zhao, who was already wounded. His death caused the SDC to collapse, and China made a new bond with the United States, beginning a short period of partnership. The Second Cold War had ended. Aftermath The bloodshed did not stop after China and the US buried the hatchet. Since they were allies, Raul Menendez decided to blow them both up, as he considered them to be capitalist enemies of the people. He hacked into US drones and led drone attacks on Hong Kong, Shanghai, and Beijing in the People's Republic, as well as New York City, Washington DC, and Los Angeles in the United States. Millions in China and thousands upon thousands in the United States were killed, many of them civilians who were killed when the evacuations were hammered. Menendez would only be stopped when US and Chinese special forces attacked a former US drone facility in Haiti and captured Raul Menendez. Category:Wars